


Yandere-chan is Afraid of Blood

by Hikarin



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Admin_Rin, Hemophobia, How Do I Tag, Humor, I never played it so sorry if I get references wrong, No Blood, No Gore, based off the game, this fic will never be found in the right place, yandere but not yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarin/pseuds/Hikarin
Summary: New version of yandere-chan is here! I hope she's ready though...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to do a comedy fic. Thats almost all I have to say:) enjoy! if anyone even finds this fic anyways.

 

“Hello! I'm Yandere-chan! I’m the new update model for Yandere Simulator, and this is the first time at my job so please look after me!”

I look around the data room where all the characters are kept when the game isn’t running, and all the other characters are now either waving at me in amusement or giving me a look of complete terror. The only reason I’m here is because the previous Yandere-chan was accidentally deleted during the updates, so I will be taking over as Yandere-Chan v.2. 

“Ok everyone, we will be running the test trials now, so everyone get in position!” the owner called

“Uhh wait! You still haven’t-” I try to say as I get cut off. This isn’t going to end well, I don’t know what I’m doing at all, nor do I know what I’m supposed to do and we’re already being booted into the world. I guess I’m supposed to figure it out as I go or something. After being transported through the database I’m at where I figure is the start point of the game.

“Hello, I’m your beta tester, I’ll be working and adjusting your software today.” said a voice, “I’ll be testing your basic controls for now.”

“Go right! No, the other right!” Whoops. Well I can sort of see Tester-san facepalming about now. 

“I-I’m sorry! My software haven’t been used yet!” 

“It’s alright, I’ll have to make a few adjustments first.” Tester-san replied. After a few adjustments, I got used to following the directions. Tester-San lead me into the school, and soon we ended up in the occult room. 

“Uhh...Tester-san? Why are we picking up the ceremony knife?” I ask.

“You’ll see, I think we might be able to get a bit further today” he replied. He directs me out of the occult room and out to the school grounds. I can see Senpai up ahead and the debuff system comes up on the software. God all that pink is annoying, I’m directed up to a person quite some distance away from Senpai, and Tester-san instructs me to kill.

“No...wait what? How?” I ask flustered. 

“Just use the ceremony knife” Tester-san replies. I go up to the person reluctantly,

“Um? Ah, am I doing it? Is the person dead yet?” I ask as I frantically swing the knife around with my eyes closed. All I hear is laughing and Tester-san banging his head up against the controls. Then, I felt something hit against the knife,

“Ah!” I Yelped, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- Ouch!” I felt myself trip against something and fall, I hear the laughter get louder as I slowly open my eyes. The knife is stuck against a tree and the person I was supposed to stab laughing uncontrollably,

“You’re some yandere!” she says as I blush, and off in the distance Senpai is also laughing at the scene.

“Yandere-chan! You have to do better if you want to protect me from all the other girls!” he calls out teasingly. I was getting ready to retort, but Creator-san who was by Tester-san calls time.

“Ok, Yan-chan you need to learn the basics soon. We’ll be doing more test runs in 30 minutes so get ready!” he says. We all end up in the data room again, and senpai comes towards me with the character I was supposed to kill.

“Nice to finally talk to you, that was some show that you put on earlier.” said Senpai. I felt the blush rise back up to my cheeks at the thought of the embarrassing moment earlier.

“Why were your eyes closed? By the way I’m Female Student Background Character v.2, you can call me Cha-chan for short.” says the person I was about to ‘stab’ earlier.

“Um, hi Cha-chan. Actually, I-I’m afraid of blood.” I tell her. For a second Cha-chan and Senpai’s eyes meet and they burst out laughing.

“H-how do you expect to be a y-yandere when you’re afraid of blood?” Cha-chan asks trying to catch her breath from laughing.

“That’s pretty cute, but I don’t think that’s the point of this game Yan-chan. In fact, do you even know how a yandere is supposed to behave?” asks Senpai slightly breathless from laughing so much.

“Um...No,” I say with my face flushed from embarrassment, “How am I supposed to behave?”

“Well I guess we have an apprentice Senpai!” Cha-chan exclaims happily. Senpai laughs good naturedly,

“Is there anything you want us to show you first?” he asks as he gets closer.

“Well, Senpai thank you for helping me, but do you mind getting away for a second? That pink screen thingy is really annoying.” I reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was an idea I got at school actually. My friend claimed I was sadistic enough to be a yandere and I was joking about how I would close my eyes and try to stab someone while flailing around shouting "did I kill you? I think I killed you!" because I have hemophobia. Funny how ideas come to you:)  
> P.S. I need help, I have no idea how to tag this so pls comment if you do


End file.
